Three Years Later
by SweetIchigoDaisuki
Summary: The Drakes left 3 years ago without explanation. Now they're back, and they carry bad news about the way the Hel-Blar have been acting since they left. Not only that, but the Drakes also have to try to win back the hearts of their (ex) lovers while trying to explain the reason why they left without so much as a farewell. Will things really work out this time?
1. Drakes' Return

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Drake Chronicles! This is 100% pure fanfiction._**

* * *

**Lucy**

I batted my eyelashes like a flirt. It was the only thing I was capable of doing. Not exactly what I was hoping for on my mission, especially when I was chained to a tree crawling with ants.

If anyone asked, and I was sure no one would, I would without a doubt say that ants were a bigger worry than the five _Hel-Blar_ drooling at whatever little cleavage I might have been showing to distract them from my apparently good-smelling blood.

Oh, yeah. A totally normal night for a twenty-one year old vampire hunter.

Things just haven't been the same since the Drakes left three years ago. I guess I should start from the beginning.

* * *

In case you're doubting it, we _were _happy. You know, Solange travelled the world, we kept in touch, and everything was... right. Until Helena declared that the Drake family were going on a 'trip'.

I knew things were going downhill when Bruno was going with them. I mean, the head of security, going with the Drakes on a _vacation_ in France? Nice try, but that lame trick doesn't work. Not on Lucy Hamilton.

Naturally, I cornered Nicholas right after Helena broke the news but he refused to meet me. Can you believe it? He just shut me out like we haven't been going out for the past year! Hell, even dead pigs knew the Drakes were up to something.

I tried calling Solange, but she simply sounded apologetic and said she didn't know. I trusted her words. She was my best friend.

That was, until I drove to the Drakes' the very next day to find it empty. They had left. _Just like that._

I called every single one of the Drake brothers, even gathered up my courage to call Helena. Nobody picked up, not even Connor. He always picked up. That was when I knew they were really steel on this little trip. And I had to figure out why.

Immediately, I speed-texted Hunter, followed by Kieran, Isabeau then Christabel, even Sky, whose number I had stolen from Duncan's phone just to bug him.

Just as quick as I had texted them, they replied. Their tone varied a huge range, but I got the main message: they didn't know of the Drakes' sudden 'trip' either. I contacted Spencer and other vampires I knew of, and even tried talking to some blood slaves, in case they had by any chance overheard an important piece of information. Of course, no such luck. Trust the Drakes to be sneaky about the important stuff.

Well, is that how they wanted to do things? Fine by me.

And that was how I ended up spending the last three years in the Helios-Ra academy, brushing up my skills and building up my stamina with Hunter, Kieran, Chloe and Jenna.

It was fun, but the atmosphere was never the same without Nicholas sneaking in at night to visit me or Quinn being around to flirt on purpose to make Hunter jealous. But somehow, we got used to it. We even accepted the fact that the Drakes were probably never coming back.

If you were wondering how things turned out the way it is now, that's because of our usual Sunday night missions. The one Hunter has been doing for a while - you know, dress up, head to a bar in town, make a fool out of yourself and seduce some vampires while you're at it?

Totally not cool.

"Grr... Can I have her yet, Pan?" the skinnier but all the same ugly looking _Hel-Blar_ purred at who I assumed was Pan, who looked the fittest and obviously had the vibe of the leader of this yucky smelling group of blue vampires.

Weird. Why were _Hel-Blar_ getting more civilised along the years? They weren't wearing collars either, so that was definitely unusual. Wild, yet in control of their hunger. A totally worth flirting-like-an-idiot mission if it mean I could get some information out of them, even if it included acting like a drunk idiot.

"No, you fool! We're supposed to make her panic first. Ever played with food? Don't you know? They taste better that way," another vampire answered for Pan. The others smirked at his words as well, revealing their full set of fangs where teeth should have been, glistening in the moonlight like some rare jewel. A category the fangs certainly didn't fall under.

Apparently, the skinny female Hel-Blar was a newbie at this whole eating human thing. On the good side, that meant one ugly blue creature easier to kill for the team heading to my location now.

The bad side? They were learning to _eat_, and not _kill for pleasure_.

"Didn't your mom ever teach you not to play with your food?" I spat, and immediately regretted it.

Pan's eyes flew from glaring at one of his lackeys who were obviously lacking in his glare, and made a face I didn't want to even try describing.

_Shit,_ I scolded myself. _Shit, Hamilton. You screwed up the plan. Again._

Apparently, whenever I play bait, I screw up. It must be because my childhood revolved around eight annoying Drakes.

Ah. Totally not the time.

The _Hel-Blars'_ eyes glowered dangerously and I felt their killing intent directed at me.

At least when I screwed up in the past, the team had already gotten rid of half the trouble. Today was so not my Lucky Day. Don't mind the pun.

"Now you can have her, Hope," Pan said smugly.

Hope turned to me and smiled once before lunging herself at me, contagious saliva dripping too closely for my liking.

* * *

**Nicholas**

I was not letting that bitch touch my girlfriend.

Well, perhaps _ex_-girlfriend was more appropriate now, for all I may know.

Still.

I bared my fangs threateningly even though she could not see me. Yet. I flung a deadly sharp stake and it passed through her heart, quick and clean.

The four _Hel-Blar_ were suddenly too aware of my presence. They turned to me at the exact same timing, almost sending me shivers down my spine.

Almost, but not.

Because I knew something they didn't.

Right at that moment, Kieran ran right past me, totally ignoring my presence. More accurately, he had failed to notice me. I'd feel smug about that later. When Lucy's safe.

I stayed in the shadows as I watched Hunter and some other familiar face flash past and take out the _Hel-Blar_, at the same time freeing Lucy. Kieran even had the time to whack her on the head, muttering something like, 'How many times does this make already, Hamilton. Didn't anything you learn in school for the past three years stay in that big head?'.

Wait. My (ex) girlfriend has been wearing a mini skirt and seducing _Hel-Blar_ for the past three years? I felt my nostrils flare with rage. Hell! Three years, and I'm no better than a bad smelling vampire who probably can't even kiss like I do! So much for trying to make me stay then.

Not like I was completely clear of guilt. Still, I was sure I had a better reason for my actions than what she was doing at the moment.

Feeling the need to rid myself of these annoying feelings, I jumped up from my hiding spot, followed by Solange and Quinn (to save their lovers and get staked at later, duh) and into the fight which had already ended.

The three us paused as the group of humans turned to us slowly, finally realising our presence. Lucy was the first to see me.

And she didn't look exactly happy either.

Well, crap.

* * *

**Lucy**

I thought I recognised the way that stake had a rough edge to it, like it wasn't sharpened properly but was done by a novice instead. But I knew better. That wicked aim and strength meant only one thing.

Nicholas Drake.

The vampire who had (technically) dumped me three years ago is back. And he had just saved my life. _And_ he was in front of my face.

I was not impressed.

At the way my heart did a flip when I saw how he hasn't changed much from three years ago, that is. I could swear I caught him smirking at me.

Hell, no. I was _not _in love with this asshole any longer. Even if I was, no way was I admitting it in his face. Or anyone else's. Myself included.

"Lucy!" all of a sudden, Solange had her arms wrapped around me. "S-Sol?" I was more than startled, unsure whether I should hug her back or push her away and scream at her. After three years, my (ex) boyfriend and best friend were before me all at once. Nothing could make me prepared for this.

I meekly flicked a glance at Kieran. He was doing his best to look calm, alright. Well, if you'll ignore how stiff his face and shoulders look, sure. Rephrase? He was totally nervous in the presence of his (ex) girlfriend.

After a lot of squeezing and my 'ows', Solange finally released me from her supernatural embrace.

"Before you decide to break up with Nick, hear him out. I'm sure being you, you've already figured that the _Hel-Blar_ aren't acting the same recently. That's all I'll say. Nick'll explain the rest." She gave me a small smile, then turned shyly to Kieran. She didn't even give me a chance to register that.

"...Hey."

"...Hey."

I could not help but roll my eyes.

"I need to talk to you," Solange blurted out. Well, at least I know now she hasn't wasted her three years as she actually got straight to the point once.

"...Um, sure," Kieran answered as confused as I felt. In a split second, the two was gone, probably already somewhere deep in the forest, making out.

Jenna and Chloe had also, at some point of time, left for the academy.

Which means...

I was left with Nicholas and... Was that Hunter and Quinn arguing in the shadows? Well, in their own sense, that was a good thing.

Just as I wondered whether that meant the whole of the Drake family were back, I heard a voice. A voice that was so close it was without a doubt invading my personal space.

"Lucky."

Taking advantage of my diverted attention, Nicholas advanced in my direction and was now so close I could feel his breath on my ears when he spoke. I willed my pulse not to speed up. Obviously, it wasn't doing a good job since Nicholas had a smug grin on his face.

"We need to have a talk too."

I tried not to have goosebumps. It was the hardest thing I've done since they left. His eyes were gentle but fierce and determined.

"Beginning with why you're dressed like this and seducing _Hel-Blar_."

As I said, hell of a night for a twenty-one year old vampire hunter.

* * *

I had not planned to make this into a series, so I'll try to keep it short! Hope it wasn't too... I don't know, not to your liking? I'm not good with spur-of-the-moment stuff. I'll plan for the next chapter!


	2. Argument

**Hunter**

My eyes were glued on Quinn Drake, my boyfriend (ex, whatever).

A complete understatement.

They were in fact so consciously plastered on Quinn's eyes I barely noticed Nicholas if not for Lucy who literally shouted his name. Or Solange for that matter if not for the gust of wind I felt when she flashed past me into the forest, Kieran dragged behind her with a helpless expression.

All of that because I couldn't help my stomach that did a double take at a damned vampire.

_Very nice, Wild,_ I snapped at myself. _And you're a hunter. Hunter Wild, no less. You're not supposed to go all blank in the face of a vampire. Especially not a player who had dumped you without so much as a word._

He was by my side in a flash, and all I could do was to glare at him so that my mind won't be distracted by things.

Things like how he was just as charming as he looked three years ago.

"Hunter," he said hoarsely, as though not crushing me in a supernatural hug yet like Solange did to Lucy earlier was the hardest thing he's done in his life.

Oh God. Was I analysing his every move? I was definitely not as prepared for this Drake thing than I thought I was.

I took a step back and Quinn took three steps forward. I realised it a second too late. Running away from vampires was one of the worst things you could do. So I did the only thing I could that wouldn't make it think I was still one-sidedly crushing on him.

I threw a stake at him.

* * *

**Quinn**

I wasn't sure how Hunter would react to seeing me. Throw me a hug? Stake me? Likely the latter.

What I _did _know was that I was not going to feel guilty for leaving three years ago, not even for Hunter. Not even though it meant being separated from my lover without so much as a 'catch you later'. You know, my _ex_-lover, seeing that she had just thrown a stake, aimed straight for my heart.

Out of reflex, I jumped up and landed on a high tree branch, hissing before I recalled it was _Hunter_.

My hissing quickly subsided and I looked down at her. She was expressionless and she didn't smell off. Shit, had she truly lost all feelings for me? Worse, does she perhaps not even _recognise _me?

As if on cue, Hunter glared up at me.

"Quinn," she spat out my name like it was poison. At least she remembered my name.

Absolutely charming.

I landed on my feet gracefully and sighed as I finally heard the loud thumping of Hunter's heart. This was not going to easy, but I had to do it anyway. It was my responsibility as a boyfriend. Or ex. Probably the latter.

Still.

I opened my mouth and began, "Hunter, listen. About three years ago -"

"Shut up, Drake," she cut me off, not even giving me a chance to explain myself. Being Quinn Drake, the vampire who was usually the one cutting off girls who were beginning to piss me off at parties, I naturally let my ego get the better of me.

"What the hell? At least let me _speak_!"

"Hell, no!" she screamed back at me. Wasn't somebody emotional. "Rule number 1 as a vampire hunter. Kick ass, not chit-chat!"

She wanted to do this the hard way. Just great. What was I expecting again? Her to give me a hug and we'll go off on a date to catch up and make out?

To be perfectly honest, the thought did sound appealing and I admit I've considered that possibility. But of course, she had to do it the hard way.

* * *

**Hunter**

No one, and I mean _no one_, ever turns their back on me and then expect me to hear out whatever lame excuses they have like a gazillion years later. Maybe Kieran and hell, even Lucy might, but I sure as hell don't trust vampires that much. Sure, Quinn was an exception. But not anymore.

"Hunter," Quinn ignored my protests and continued impatiently. Can you believe it? He was supposedly seeking _my _forgiveness, but he was acting all high-and-mighty about it! Drake brothers. Quinn Drake. _Honestly_.

"This concerns our future."

Now, _that _piqued my interest, that 'future' of ours he was speaking of. He was clearly the one who ruined any chance of our future, and I wondered why I felt like I still wanted to be part of his?

Catching onto my mixed feelings, Quinn's angry expression from a second ago turned into one of confusion, clearly having forgotten that he was here to do some... Ah, explanation.

"You smell funny," he commented.

Like I asked.

I snorted in reply. So me worrying about our future was _funny_. Way to go, Drake. Demerits for you. That makes his current score (hey, I have a good memory. I can't forget it even though we kind of broke up) a minus four. Not looking good.

As if on cue, Quinn winced. "That snort makes it a minus four, right? Shit, Hunter. Don't do this to me."

Oh. He remembered.

A small seedling of hope sprouted within me. Maybe we still had a chance after all.

Wait, no. No, we don't.

* * *

**Quinn**

Instinctively, I grinned. Apparently, Hunter was glad I remembered our little point system. I wonder the way her pulse was speeding up meant merits?

"Wipe that grin off your face, or I'll stake you," she muttered. Knowing she would, I bit on my lower lip to keep a poker face.

Hunter laughed at what can only be the face I was making. I wasn't offended, simply flattered. At least it was something other than glaring.

"I know I have a pretty face."

She poked me in the ribs, just like Lucy used to do. "Ouch," I rubbed the area she poked. She obviously had some lessons from Lucy on How-to-Hurt-the-Drakes for the past three years.

She laughed again, her voice like a melody, ringing in my ears pleasantly. Hunter then tip-toed and brushed her lips against my cheeks. It was so brief I probably wouldn't have felt it if I wasn't a vampire. Or if I wasn't so overwhelmingly aware of her every action.

I blinked dumbly. Maybe it won't be that hard after all.

Then things turned for the worse. Of course they did. What was I thinking? Hunter Wild won't let me go that easily.

* * *

**Hunter**

I was tempted to just forgive him. That was how badly I wanted his tongue in my mouth.

_Not yet_, I told myself sternly. I still had something to ask him before I decide to forgive him.

I took a deep breath. "Quinn?" I expected my voice to come out confident, but it was closer to a squeak than anything else.

He twitched and tensed. "Yes?" he replied wearily.

"Have you been flirting with anyone else in France throughout these three years?"

As his face twisted into something I couldn't quite make out, I knew it would still take a while before we got back together. You know, if Quinn wants to. Which he does. Probably.

* * *

**Quinn**

Shit. I couldn't possibly tell her I have been going to bars three times a week to hook up with nearly every _Hel-Blar _under Uncle Geoffrey's request for the research we were conducting.

Not a good enough reason for me to have had my tongue stuck into their mouths to distract them and collect blood samples. Did I mention? _Hel-Blar _saliva was totally no longer contagious. Totally creepy.

And totally the wrong timing to be thinking about those lips in great detail.

So I did the only thing that came to mind.

I answered her question...with my own.

"How about you? Still going around town and seducing vampires? Not to mention _Hel-Blar_?" It came out as a snarl, something I hadn't expected it to. I knew it was something she's been doing before she even met me. _But still._

Hunter looked like I had just slapped her across the face. Hard. I winced inwardly, feeling like a jerk. That was what _I _had been doing. Shit. I was certain I screwed up.

Hunter bit her lower lip so hard I smelled the tiny cut where her blood gushed out. It smelled even better than chocolate and my fangs elongated at the fragrance. Fortunately, I had better control now than I had three years ago, and I restrained myself from the urge to suck Hunter dry. The thought alone made me want to gag, even though I was a vampire.

Hunter suddenly looked pained - too pained to stand before me any closer, and turned her back to me. Another vampire hunter rule? They _never _did that.

Again, shit.

"Hunter!" I grabbed her arm before thinking. She flinched at my cool touch. Hunter felt warm. _Too _warm, even for a normal human temperature. I focused and took a deep whiff at, trying to ignore the blood and instead focus on something more... emotional.

Was that salty smell tears?

I heard her sniff once, and she weakly tried to tug herself free from me. It was supposed to be impossible, but my heart ached. _Badly_. I couldn't resist the desire to pull her into a hug, and I nipped at her earlobe gently. When she didn't protest, I tightened my grip around her waist.

"Hunter, please..." I murmured in her ear. She shivered and sniffed again.

She nodded once, giving me her consent. I wanted to beam and kiss her senseless before thinking better; it was going to hell of a night, explaining what we've been through for the past three years in France.

What better way to reconcile with your vampire hunter girlfriend?

* * *

Quinn and Hunter aughhhh they drive me crazy. Hot blooded Quinn is just... well, hot.


	3. Haugbui

**Lucy**

We were alone, in the clearing of the forest. Not exactly safe, especially when it's 2am. Prime time for a young vampire like Nicholas Drake.

"Stay away from me," I snarled instinctively at Nicholas. He frowned. "Lucky, you're going to trip yourself in those high heels."

"For your information, I will not. I have been wearing these f-" I tripped over a tree branch and fell flat onto the muddy grass, face first.

Ouch. And also? Absolutely charming to be flashing my underwear at the man who had dumped me, not?

Not.

He grinned that grin I loved so much. Against my will, my heart thudded and his grin twisted into the smirk he always showed me when he won in our kissing competition.

"I'll stake you," I muttered and to prove my point, I pulled out a stake hidden under my dress, strapped to my waist. I may not be the best woman of choice when it came to dressing up, but I was a pro at staking vampires. Especially a Drake.

Nicholas stumbled a step backward and I suppressed a smile. It was cute of him, like the Nicholas I knew.

Then I recalled what Solange told me earlier.

"You have something to tell me?" I lowered my stake and Nicholas let out a breath, even though vampires technically did not have the need to breathe like, you know, humans.

He took a huge step forward. "Yes," he said uncertainly, a little too formal for my liking.

I dropped myself onto a clean spot on the grass and inclined for him to do the same. He did.

"So, about those _Hel-Blar_..."

* * *

**Nicholas**

This was too easy to be true. She wasn't trying to kill me like what Hunter was doing to Quinn as I could hear, or Kieran and Solange who were being ridiculously shy around each other (not that I'm complaining).

But I guess that's what I love about Lucy. She knew better than anyone the seriousness of situations when she notices one. And she has thankfully deduced that the _Hel-Blar_ were more of a threat than me.

I really wanted to just give her a good, long catching-up kiss. But that would have to wait.

"So, about those _Hel-Blar_..." Lucy prompted me with a suspicious glance. I cleared my throat and had just lifted my upper lip to begin when there was rustling in the trees. My instincts made me push Lucy down and cover her protectively on all fours before I saw who it was.

Vanessa.

* * *

**Lucy**

I don't need that asshole's protection. But I have to admit, it feels almost normal for this to happen. Hell, the last time he did this was during the Battle of Violet Hill.

Then I saw who the threat was.

Or to me she looked like a threat, at least. Nicholas just looked stunned.

"Vanessa? What are you doing here?" his voice was as shocked as his expression. He looked even paler than a vampire should, almost transparent.

Only one question floated about my mind warningly: _Who was this damned vampire? _She certainly was fangy, I must say. More fangy than Solange, and that spoke a lot.

"Nick," the vampire grinned, flashing her fangs as though a human wasn't present - as if _I _wasn't present. Who did she think she was calling Nick? The blood rushed to my head, and I heard Nicholas swallow thickly.

That vampire - Vanessa - finally turned to me with a raised eyebrow in amusement. "Human," she said simply then dismissed me as though I wasn't important.

Bloody hell.

Nicholas got off me in a heartbeat and looked like he was stuck between something and it struck me.

Holy shit... he had another girl! Of course he wouldn't be loyal if he was the one who shut me out!

_"Shit, Nicky, shit!"_ I cried, not caring about the burning tears falling, forming, and rolling down my flushed cheeks repeatedly, not necessarily in that order. A part of me screamed that this was inappropriate for Lucky Moon Hamilton. Another part of me told me I didn't care; I was hurt for too long, too much to.

"Lucy..." he looked pained, because he could not move towards me, because his arm was wrapped around that wrench vampire's! Glaring at the two hatefully, I threw the stake I had threatened with Nicholas earlier. Only this time, I aimed it at the female bitch.

She dodged it skilfully as I turned my back on two vampires and ran. They probably weren't tempted in the slightest for the chase, since I probably smelled of yucky perfume, too much make-up, and salty tears.

Best of all, they had each other and me? All I had was a torn-up dress and nobody.

* * *

**Christabel**

Before Lucy's car even came to a halt outside the house, I knew there was trouble. She smelled of so much anger, yet it was like pizza to me. Strangely enough, I haven't gotten used to my vamp life even after three years, since the only one to actually guide me was Isabeau, and she wasn't exactly always around.

I shut _Wuthering Heights_ and got up from the sofa, then dragged my feet up the stairs. Even if I crawled, vampire speed let me reach my room within ten seconds.

What my vampire powers didn't warn me about was the appearance of my boyfriend (more like ex, if he was even counted a boyfriend, seeing that there were always things happening).

* * *

**Connor**

I gulped as I heard the silent footsteps approaching the room. In fact, I could smell her. _Christabel_. Three years meant nothing; her rhythm was etched in my brain, saved in a locked file with just about infinity back-ups even I had no idea how to unlock in order to Delete it.

Not like I wanted to.

"Ah!" she jumped a little when she saw me. When I say _little_, I meant, what, 3 feet? Christabel almost hit the ceiling, but somehow, she managed not to.

"Hey," I tried for an easy smile. Instead, I felt my lips crack at the force. I realised I haven't smiled in a long time.

"C-Connor?" she said uncertainly.

Great. At least she hasn't forgotten me. That's a step forward, right? Well, even if I'm stuck in the same spot, it's better than taking a step backwards.

"How are you?"

"Umm... Okay."

"That's good."

"How about you?"

"Fine."

"Oh."

The conversation died down awkwardly. Before I could beg for Christabel's forgiveness, the smell hit me.

My first thought; _Hel-Blar_. Then I paused. No, no; it wasn't _Hel-Blar_, nor was it _Na-foir_. It was a fainter, deadlier and supposedly impossible to differentiate from those of a human. Except that the Drakes had been training to track this smell for three years. Plus, it smelled like Lucy, whom I been sniffing around with for a time much longer than _those_.

_Haugbui_.

* * *

I'm making things so dramatic /self-kick

Haugbui is a variation of Draugr. You can google it (though the images may be gross).


	4. Realisation

**Solange**

My nostrils flared warningly. My ears twitched, fully alert of every sound. I heard the familiar sound of Lucy's high-pitched scream as she stomped away. Then I lost all one-sided connection with her.

Until the smell hit me.

It was faint, so faint an ordinary vampire would not have been able to pick up the scent unless they were deliberately hunting for _Hel-Blar_. But I knew better.

It was the _Hangbui_. They were the species we were tracking in France. But why? _How?_

They were small in numbers, but there was no way I would have only smelled it now. That meant only one thing - someone's consciousness was possessed. That was the ability of the most ancient, oldest _Haugbui._ And I have a feeling who it is. It sent shivers up my spine, and made my blood boil. If it was truly who I think it is, then Lucy is in even bigger trouble than what my brothers may be thinking.

"Kieran, we've got to go," I said through gritted teeth.

"We? Go? Where?" he blinked. I sighed. Naturally, I haven't managed to tell Kieran anything yet. Blame this awkward personality of mine. Three years in France with friendly vampires and politic talks did me no good.

I didn't give him any time to argue. In fact, I gave him no chance to talk at all before I begun running towards the farmhouse I left three years ago.

* * *

**Nicholas**

The stench make me nauseous. It wasn't as bad as _Hel-blar_, but bad all the same. It was mostly I didn't want to believe it was Lucy, but hell, it was. That pepper and bubble gum smell cannot be mistaken; that was just unthinkable.

I wanted so badly to push the blame onto Vanessa, but I couldn't. She was the one who aided us in France, and I couldn't help it if she took a liking to me instead of a single Drake brother like Marcus.

We were running together towards the farmhouse I lived in three years ago. The roads were familiar; _fresh._ Some people moved into our house, and I had a fair idea who they were. My phone rang in my pocket and I knew it would be Bruno; I had sent him a voice-mail earlier. He was on the way, I had no doubt about it.

Just as that thought crossed me, Logan and Isabeau were by my side with roughly six of Kala's Hound dogs. They were a comfort and I felt Vanessa fall into the shadows. At least _one_ of us have managed to get back their girlfriends. Way to go, Logan.

"Lucy's in danger," Isabeau stated the obvious. But her eyes were wide and alert, glaring a hole through anything that stood in her way. Including Logan. Not good.

It was inappropriate timing, but I could not help but wonder; since when did the two - Lucy and Isabeau - get so close? It frustrated me that there was something in Lucy's life that I didn't know of. And that was probably the frustration she had felt when she saw Vanessa clinging onto me. Times ten. It just made me feel worse.

"Bro, you alright?" Logan was running beside me now, and he patted on my shoulder lightly. I knew it was eighty percent him avoiding Isabeau's death glare, but it still made me feel better. I have good brothers.

"Yeah, just... you know. It's not working out as I thought," I muttered dejectedly.

"Less talk, more running," Isabeau said so icily Logan and I flinched and shut up.

"Not exactly working out for me either," Logan sighed after a while and we sped up as we saw Isabeau's eyes narrow into slits at his words.

* * *

**Lucy**

I'm not feeling right. I tried to recall what I was doing. I remember being pissed off at Nicholas and stomping away from the scene with his fangy girlfriend to give them privacy.

Then I... _what_ happened?

I cocked my head in confusion and realised I was in complete darkness, and that wasn't because I had my eyes closed. Even with my puny human senses, I knew something supernatural was up.

Being someone who was used to sneaking out at midnight for dates and vampire staking, pure darkness was more like a comfort as I somehow knew I was safe in this place of emptiness.

At least, until the weirdest of smell hit me.

* * *

**Isabeau**

I snarled, flashing my two set of fangs proudly. It was the only way I could prevent them from cutting into my lips. Before Logan (who is no longer my boyfriend, mind you) found me, I had already felt that something was off.

In the three years, I had learnt stronger magic from Kala, and had linked my soul to Lucy, Kieran, Hunter, Christabel and Sky. That way, we would know when each other was in trouble.

And now, I couldn't feel Lucy. It was Lucy's body I could sense, but her soul wasn't present. It was just an empty vessel. The whole thing just screamed 'Black Magic'. Then Logan came along and spluttered everything in a jumble, but I caught the main word - _Haugbui._

They are similar to us Hounds, but much more intelligent and smaller in numbers. No one knows where they originate from, except that they were the vampire species that were ancient and never revealed themselves. No one knows why.

You know what I know? It pisses me off to think that there's another group of vampires who think they can outsmart Kala.

And I especially want to kick one's ass right now for possessing my friend's soul.

* * *

**Christabel**

"L-Lucy?" my voice squeaked and Connor protectively stood before me, his long arm stretched out to block me from Lucy.

At least, she _looked _like Lucy. She even smelled like her, but somehow, something felt ominously off. I considered quoting a novel.

Connor bared his elongated fangs with a sharp hiss. I stuffed that dumb idea back somewhere in my mind. Clearly, that was not Lucy because Connor _never_ hissed at Lucy. At least, not the Connor from three years ago, he wouldn't. Now? I'm not sure about anything anymore.

"Lucy," I said more certainly this time and took a step forward. I was not going to let him attack my cousin, even if he was (once) important to me. Connor used his large build to push me two steps backwards so that my back hit the wall. "Don't," he commanded. "That's not Lucy. Smell, Chris. Sniff the air."

I took orders from nobody, especially the man who had dumped me and was acting all hero, but I sniffed because there was nothing else for me to do. Then I smelled it. Brief, but if I tried, it was there.

"_Hel-Blar_?"

"No. _Haugbui_," Connor answered as though it was obvious.

Maybe he forgot I wasn't an expert in this whole vampire thing.

* * *

**Lucy**

"Christabel," I spat in disgust before my cousin and Connor's face.

At least, I think I was the one saying it. More like, I was looking at myself from... inside myself, I realised. It was hella creepy. I didn't even know my facial expressions could twist into something like... like _that._ Absolutely gross. I decided no way in hell was that me.

"Wipe that disgusting snarl off my face!" I snapped, but my voice merely echoed in the darkness. Even if somebody heard me, they showed no signs of replying to my demand about my own body.

Shit, Hamilton. _Shit._ What have you gotten yourself into again this time?

I suddenly broke into a run, aware I was in my tattered dress and doll shoes, the spot where my stake was supposed to be empty and burning in warning. But I continued running.

Because in front of me, I saw a single speck of light, and that could very well be my last ray of hope.

* * *

**Quinn**

It was probably the twin thing, but I started sprinting, carrying Hunter on my back without the utter of another word. The coldness I felt in my chest told me there was nothing more dangerous than Lucy in our farmhouse right now. Old farmhouse, whatever; I'm tired of this whole past tense thing. I could smell others in the mansion, but like I cared. All I could focus on now, was Connor.

And the fact that Hunter was on my back. Skinship.

"Quinn Drake, you let me down right now!" Hunter flung about helplessly. I tightened my grip on her legs. She let out a squeak and I loosened immediately, but not enough for her to break free.

"Hunter, shut up. Lucy's in trouble," I answered a little sharply.

I heard her pulse quicken as she quietened down.

"..._Haugbui?_"

I nodded, surprised despite myself. Hunter cursed. She sure caught on fast for someone whose face looked ghastly pale she would've easily passed for a vampire at the information I filled her up not five minutes ago.

I would've dropped her down for a kiss and to tell her just how smart she was, but I didn't have the time.

I groaned.

If it's one thing the Drakes have never had since their youngest daughter changed, it was time.

* * *

Time is the key, you bloody Drakes! If you don't hurry, Lucy will _really _die!


	5. Vanessa

**Lucy**

I was panting when I reached the speck of light I saw roughly half an hour ago. Helios-Ra training really paid off; I couldn't use to run five minutes without pausing for a water break. Not like there's any water here.

Especially when what the "light" is showing is my cousin Christabel and Connor Drake looking in my direction with shock and fear.

"Get the hell away from my cousin!" I shrieked.

"And Connor!" I added as an afterthought.

My voice echoed in the darkness and I felt the ground vibrate. It sounds creepy, but trust me, it's much better than what's coming up.

"_Human_," a voice boomed from all around; my left, my right, above and even beneath my feet. It was surrounding me and I felt suffocated even as I felt the anger rise in me.

That tone, that sneer. I've only met her tonight, but I'd recognise her anywhere.

"Vanessa," I twirled as my voice came out more like the final snarl of a cornered dog before it got beaten to a plump by some unknown thing I don't even want to think about.

"Oh? You actually recognise me?" Vanessa sounded surprised as she arched an eyebrow. For some reason, I just knew she was doing that as it felt just about a gazillion pair of eyes were staring deep into my soul.

But I wasn't scared. This kind of level was like a bedtime story which would give me sweet dreams.

"Enough," I snapped in the Helena tone I had mastered four months ago, Hunter being my judge. "I demand explanations!" I folded my arms and fixed my gaze steadily on one pitch black spot, a position I was somehow certain Vanessa was there.

"Hmph." Her voice was one of age and royalty, like how Solange sounded when she was possessed by Violet the bitch.

I swallowed and told myself I was _not _afraid.

* * *

**Duncan**

Have I mentioned that bike rides would be perfect if you didn't have an angry girl riding behind you trying to rip your head off and that you were rushing to a home you left three years ago with the resolution of needing to hurt someone you've treated as your younger sister for as long as you've lived?

_Not _cool.

Sky was hissing behind me, the only reason she was grabbing on to me being the speed the bike was moving at. She was not an outdoors person, but I found her immediately in an arts and craft shop upon driving from the airport.

"Duncan Drake, I swear, if you don't stop this motorbike right this instant..."

I drove even faster.

I'm not going to lie and say I didn't regret it. How badly did I want to just forget about the world and go make out with Sky somewhere. If she'd like. But as a Drake, nothing goes the way you want it. Be it Violet Hill, in France, or with your girlfriend.

My eyes widened as I saw the farmhouse. It was on fire. Sky stopped struggling and stood up on the bike.

"...Duncan, _hurry_."

And I did.

* * *

**Christabel**

"Shit, Luce. Shit!" was Connor's first reaction as we were surrounded by more of those _Haugbui _things. They had more than three sets of fangs, and that spooked me out even more than the _Hel-blar_. They had no collars, and were in perfect control of themselves. They looked _sane_.

Nothing Isabeau taught me in the past three years included _this_. I gulped. Snarling, Connor spread out both arms, a stake in each, in an attempt to protect me.

Excuse you, Connor Drake.

I fished out a stake of my own, hidden in my favourite boots. I went shopping with Lucy last month, and she bought this for me using her first paycheck from her part time job. I was _not _letting anything dirty it. Three years of training with an old (pardon me, Isabeau) vampire had sharpened my senses, and I was no longer the clumsy, new born vampire I was. I threw my stake and a _Haugbui _turned to ashes. Connor looked impressed. Me? Just smug.

"When did you learn moves like that?" He asked even as he ran his own stake through another one that launched at us.

"Isabeau," I answered simply, now grinning even as I punched a _Haugbui_, hearing the pleasant crack of his nose.

Things were going well until I realised something.

Those guys weren't panicking. Connor and I were kicking their ass, but they betrayed no emotion. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously, trying to sniff out anything. I tried to recall Isabeau's teachings;

"Magic is always in the air. Look for their eyes, their hands, skin. Look for any marks, anything out of the ordinary. Magic always has a root."

I saw the mark only a second too late.

When Lucy (or someone like Lucy, at least) blinked that very second, the farmhouse exploded into flames.

* * *

**Lucy**

"What the hell have you done?!" I screamed. Just as I threw myself at Vanessa, the new crowned bitch on my list of people who hurt me and those close to me, she snapped a finger and I saw the farmhouse burst into flames. I wasn't there, but I could feel the heat.

Vanessa, who had, at last, revealed herself, only smirked.

"Magic."

I almost slapped myself. _Of course. _I wondered if that was how Nicholas got bewitched by her? This time, I slapped both my cheeks. Literally. I had trouble right before my bloody face. No guy, hot or not, ex boyfriend or not, was going to stop me from kicking her ass.

I decided to use something the Helios-Ra academy had taught me. "Hey, I thought you're Nichola's girlfriend? Why are you setting his house on fire?"

Misdirection.

But Vanessa merely raised an amused eyebrow at me. "Girlfriend? Who? Me? Ha! No way in a million years can a boy like that match _me_." A part of me felt relieved, and another part just felt plain insulted. I decided I was more insulted. After all, Nicholas was someone _I _picked. Even though he was indeed an ass for what he did three years ago.

"...And why is that so?" I clenched my fist to calm my anger. Vanessa was, regardless, a vampire. I can't let myself reveal any weakness.

"Well, what a silly question. But you're only human, after all, so I guess it does no harm to tell you."

Her light tone made me want to punch her, but I kept that to myself as well. Mom would be so proud.

"I am the oldest of all _Haugbui_, the ancestors of witches. I am Vanessa, the Great." She said it so grandly, I could nearly hear thunder rumble in the background for effect.

Old fashioned. And? Unbelievably lame. My attention turned back to the view of Christabel and Connor. They were coughing and had no sight. Those _Hel-Blar _lookalikes, though, appeared perfectly fine. It was as though the fire couldn't get to them. I turned to glare at Vanessa.

"What?" She smirked that irritating smirk for the fourth time that night. With a snarl I didn't dare recognise as my own, I prepared to throw myself at Vanessa before I heard Nicholas, Logan and Isabeau.

Then Vanessa attacked.

* * *

Oh my Gods, I haven't been here for _months! _I'm actually having my national exams next week, but I managed to squeeze in a little break time today. I especially felt like writing something after reading _A Tithe of Blood and Ashes_, a novella which came out just a few days ago.

(P.S. I would suggest you to reread the whole story. I have edited some things such as grammar and twisted/added more details. Plus I think the story is mostly forgotten too so -)


	6. Advantage

**Nicholas**

I cursed, a mixture of English and French. My father, Liam, would be so proud to see that I have mastered a language enough to negotiate with the vampires in that country.

Not tonight.

The thick smell told me everything I needed to know - _Vanessa. _I cursed again as smoke jabbed at my eyes, making them watery. The only reason I wasn't ripping her throat out yet was because it was _Lucy's _body she was possessing.

How could I have been so blind?

Solange and my brothers had warned me countless times; don't get too close to her, we can't trust her, but I turned a blind eye to their advice. She told me she was also separated from her lover, that she felt my pain, and I was obliged to share my story with her.

And _t__his _is the outcome? Well, Lucy was right about me being a dumbass jerk, then. As she always is.

I hissed at the golden eyes smirking at me. Lucy's face was twisted into something I couldn't recognise, and it made my blood boil all the more. She lied to the Drakes, to _me_, killed countless of her own kind. I begun to doubt whether she was even stating the truth when she said _Haugbui _were a rare and small group.

Before I had time to ponder, Duncan's bike broke into the window, he and Sky landing gracefully as shattered glass fell around them, and Duncan's prized girl crashing into wall outside the room. The fact that he didn't bother parking his bike emphasised on the graveness of the _Haugbui _attack.

Christabel shrieked and Connor hurriedly used his cloak to shield her. The cloak with our family insignia on it which all of us Drakes wore. I remembered the time I put on the necklace with the very same insignia for Lucy -

My nostrils flared at the thick perfume smell. I decided that I was definitely never leaving Lucy out of my sight even she tried to stake me. I counted three daggers in the inner pockets of the jacket I always wore, five stakes - 3 strapped to my belt, 2 in my boots.

I got into the fighting stance Mom drilled into each and every one of me and my siblings, and we hissed in unison at Vanessa, who was seemingly already chanting a next spell.

\- If I survived tonight, that is. And I totally plan to, because I still have to kiss Lucy senseless.

* * *

**Lucy**

I barely dodged the flames that spilled out from her fingertips. First, she set _my _house on fire, and now she's using it against _me?_ Damn, was she going to get it. Magic or not, vampires die if something sharp drives through their chest.

I pulled the pin holding my now shoulder length hair together and let my hair fall about messily. This was no time for grace; I needed whatever weapon I could get.

What did she call herself again? _Haugbui? _Was that a new kind of vampire? Just what we needed; more insane breeds trying to kill me and the people I love. I was beginning to love my life more and more, all right.

This was especially so after hearing Vanessa's most disgusting snort upon seeing my pathetic weapon. I just remained silent, sneering my best sneer. Let them underestimate you, Kieran's old advice rang loud and clear. Let them think you're weak, _human_, and let them get close. That's when...

Vanessa closed in, her long, straight amber hair making her stick out like a sore thumb in the darkness. When she was within close combat range, I launched. Vampire or not, I managed to catch her off-guard, and stabbed her with my pin.

And of course, it wasn't enough. It barely got through her chest before she flung me with her supernatural strength.

_Damned..._ For the billionth time, I cursed the fact that I was human, and the fact that I was an _unprepared _human. I would probably die first in war. But hey, I survived once, so I can this time too, right?

It's just one vampire, and one Lucy Hamilton. The only difference was that she had no Drake brothers or any worth-mentioning weapons on her. Oh, and not to mention, she was fighting inside her mind, probably. Totally fair.

Wait, "inside her own mind"?

I finally broke into the cheeky grin I had when I caught Quinn's stash of porn and tattle-taled to Helena. Finally, an advantage.

* * *

**Isabeau**

I stood before the Drake house, chanting furiously. My eyes kept taking side glances at my body laying on the ground, vulnerable, despite the fact that Logan was guarding it loyally. In fact, _especially _because Logan was guarding it. Without Charlemagne, I didn't feel safe. However, Kala was sick, and needed protection, which was why I sent him back to the caves two weeks ago.

I was honestly considering regretting that choice.

I tried to focus, searching for Lucy's presence. Our linked souls should have made my search easier than others, but all I felt was in fact, nothing. I tightened my grip on the scrap of cloth Logan had found on the ground earlier, belonging to Vanessa, the one who was in the Drake house now, fighting Logan's brothers.

My first meeting with Lucy and the times we've spent together, specifically our past three years, flashed past my mind and strengthened my resolve. She picked the wrong person to mess with.

A spot blinked for a split second, and I smelled the smell Nicholas described to me a dozen times, and I charged.

My body moved on its own, my charm guiding me, until I realised I was no longer in my own space. This was someone else's space, someone dangerous, strong, ancient... and bad-smelling. The sound of Lucy's shout reached my ears, and I rushed towards it, not caring that I was getting further away from the light, from my body...

And I certainly didn't hear Logan's warning about being surrounded by more of those _Haugbui_. Because right before me was Lucy, her body engulfed in flames, and a vampire I can only think was Vanessa, tossing back her head and laughing hysterically. I wasn't even certain if it was her. It could just be an hallucination. It happened, when one has been gone from their body too long. But I didn't have time.

More importantly, Lucy didn't have time. Not with a vampire who appeared comfortable with something bright like fire.

So I did the thing I was most accustomed to with insane vampires - I threw a stake at her.

* * *

Well, guess there's not much action inside this chapter, more about inner-stuff. Next chapter will have more action, promise! I think I'll end this in about 2-3 more chapters, because it really wasn't supposed to be anything more than a oneshot at first. Though, it may take a month, because exams. Hella. Wish I was studying at Helios-Ra academy instead.


End file.
